


Don't Touch That

by LupaDracolis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/pseuds/LupaDracolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their travels across Alternia, the Signless and his friends encountered many obstacles, dangers, and threats. In the following events, they face perhaps the most dangerous of them all: questionably shoddy tripod building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



Signless: I'm telling you, this thing is going to fall down.  
Psiioniic: IIt'2 not going to fall down, fuck you, II know how to make a triipod.  
Dolorosa: I Should Hope So By Now.  
Psiioniic: 2ee? Ro2a beliieve2 me. Have 2ome faiith can't you?  
Dolorosa: Well I Wouldnt Go That Far, I Just Hoped You Would Know How To ♍ake One.  
Psiioniic: Oh, ok, II 2ee how iit iis, for that you don't get any 2tew.  
Dolorosa: Psii, I Dont Eat  
Psiioniic: 2o II 2hould come up wiith a diiferent 2ort of punii2hment, ii2 that what you're 2ayiing?  
Signless: Oh my god, not before we eat, come on.  
Dolorosa: And Why Not?  
Signless: You're making Dis uncomfurtable.  
Disciple: no theyre not, i think its cute.  
Psiioniic: *snickering*  
Signless: ANYWAY. The point is, that tripod's going to fall down and dinner will go all over the ground.  
Psiioniic: No iit'2 not, though.  
Signless: Yes it is, look, let me just-  
Psiioniic: Don't touch that!

[](http://imgur.com/2xz9Z1y)

**Author's Note:**

> Link to full-sized picture here: http://i.imgur.com/AlRtzrj.png


End file.
